Love Is Never Impossible
by Canineskiba
Summary: A rp between a friend and myself. With her permission as well as I, we're happy to share one of a few roleplays we've done over the years. This is our own two characters. WARNING: This is yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. Characters are to my friend & I. This takes place in Modern day, Bucharest Romania where they attend to the academy known as Destriu.


**Her Character**;;  
**Name**: Mr. Kristoffer Jamison Haldenbrook  
**Age**: 27  
**Race**: White Ermine Shifter  
**Position**: Dominates & Submits, a switcher  
**Occupation**: World History Teacher  
**Quick info**: Cold, Distant, Collected, Curious, Nosy, Smokes and loves to research things that interest him.

**My Character**;;  
**Name**: Nanosuke Lochore  
**Age**: ageless (appears 19/20)  
**Race**: Deathwalker (-not to be confused with harry potter's deatheater, my made up race - want more info, pm me)  
**Position**: Dominates, will occassional submit  
**Occupation**: Daycare employee  
**Quick Info**: organized, hard working, fearless, respects authority, cautious, charming, stimulating, never prejudiced, sympathetic, dedicated, gentleness with children, and helpful, nervous, worried, irriatble, restless, unforgiving, anxious - allowing inner fears to dominate decisions, fliratious, manipulative, secretive, hesitant, cunning and unpredictable. Looking for his true love to become human - not wanting to be a deathwalker anymore.

_**THE STORY**_:

_**Remind me why I became a teacher**__? _Another day of classes had ended, and as eager as the students were to run out of the classrooms and off to do whatever they did after school, Kristof was almost as bad as they were. His job was a pain in the ass. Students were either sleeping, gossiping, passing notes, talking, teasing, or so many other things instead of listening and learning. And it pissed him off. He was about ready to start dragging kids out of the room by their ears the moment they quit paying attention, but in the end, he'd just have an empty room. As he leaned back in his chair behind his desk, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, that idea didn't sound so bad. At least an empty classroom was quiet. He liked peace and quiet. No crying, screaming, yelling, fidgeting teenagers in an empty classroom.

He'd been eager and enthusiastic once. He'd believed that he was doing something good by being a teacher, that students actually wanted to learn, that he could tell them about all the wonders of the world past...He'd been as stupid as the students that sat in his classroom. He'd found out that he was alone as the only person in each class who wanted to learn more about what had gone on in the world. The students were only in his class because they were required to be there. Sure, in years past, there'd been a handful, a very small handful, of kids who were truly interested. But that number didn't make up for the blockheads who couldn't give a flying fuck about what he was trying to teach them. He took a small drag from the cigarette as he remembered those few individuals. They probably hadn't gone on to achieve anything. They were the outcasts, much like he had always been, but he'd never been so much of a pushover as they were. No, he'd always been a cold-hearted bastard who didn't care one bit whether his peers needed him or not. He wasn't going to waste his time on failures.

"**Maybe I should just quit**." Though what would he do then? There wasn't a whole lot out there for a guy who studied history. Museums, sure...Though he probably would be in just as much of a hellhole as he was as a teacher. No, worse. Stupid teenagers, he could tolerate them...Sort of. Stupid adults...Not so much. He'd probably strangle someone for simply not reading a sign or yelling for their wild tribe of children in the museum. Yeah, staying a teacher sounded much more appealing...Granted, not by much. He closed his eyes as he rocked back, the smoke from his cigarette slowly circling in the air. How horrible of a teacher was he that he eagerly awaited the end of the day just so he could be free?

But his day wasn't over yet. Hearing the creak of the door, his eyes opened and he sat back slightly, taking another drag from the death stick. "**I'm busy. Come again later**..." He just didn't want to be bothered. But the patter of feet across the floor made him curse under his breath, growling. His body shifted forward in the chair, eyes looking around. Well, that was strange...There was no one there...Or at least no one on the level that he was looking at. But as his eyes drifted downwards, he finally saw who had disturbed his peace, the round face of a small child peeking over the edge of the desk. "**Fuck**..." Followed closely after students were children in general on his list of things he hated. He couldn't stand them. He rubbed his hands down his face as he stood up, snuffing out the cigarette in an ash tray before looking again at the face. "**Don't you have somewhere to be**?"

Of course, the answer he already knew. This must have been one of those daycare escapees, one who wandered away from the group when they were out for some sort of outing. He prayed the little brat wasn't attracted by the stash of sugary treats he kept under a false bottom in his desk. No one was getting in there, not if they valued their lives, including small children. He wasn't sure what to do about the kid though...If he just ignored him, the brat would probably start destroying his perfectly organized classroom, and he really didn't want to return him back to the daycare where he'd probably be attacked by a mob of the little monsters. There was another groan as he searched through his desk, finally pulling out a cord from some attempt at a class project, tying it around the kid's waist.

"**Let's go**..." And with that, he started leading the kid out of his room, occasionally having to give a tug and coax him along. This was why he wasn't going to have children, not if he had any say in the matter. They just annoyed him to no end. And this kid was no different. It was like leading a mule, granted his method probably wasn't the best either. But eventually, he did make it to the daycare, beating on the door that opened up to that danger zone. Gods, please let there be someone in there...

There were quite a lot of children today, so it was no doubt that one, if not two ended up escaping to another room, but off the property and into the academy? That wasn't something that was clicking in Nano's mind as he tried to get the kids together in a room. They were so darn hyper today, which made him wonder if they should just have a nap or something but being this hyped up, it wouldnt work. Somehow he had to get them drained out of energy so they would sleep until their parents arrived, but he knew it would end up being a late nap either way. It had to be done, but how was he going to end up doing it? Despite being the iDeath walker/i, he had quite a few years to hide his scent and able to become visable to everyone without killing them nor disturbing them with his nasty, decaying scent. His hood was pulled back, allowing himself to be at ease in the stuffy classroom, crimson eyes softened as he watched as the kids ran around, screaming and playing, which brought a soft smile on his lips.

Oh yes, he had to be insane, right? To want something like this? To have numerous kids? Of course the only way for him to truly have babies, he had to be a human and he had such a long road head of him to gain that goal. He had to finish his quota of souls, but also he had to fall in love, deeply and truly in love with someone, which then he'd have to go through a dangerous procedure. Oh yes, it was so dangerous that if the love wasn't true and strong, he would disappear and never be reborn, but if it was true and strong enough to win over the darkness of death, he'd be reborn as a human and able to live a normal life - free of death and all it holds. Nano shifted a bit, looking around the room, counting the heads but noticed that he was one short, hm, that's odd.

Wait, what!? One short!? The deathwalker started to look around, trying to see if he counted wrong, but he had counted right and one was truly missing! Oh great, not today, please not today! He started to run around the room, trying to find the other child, hardly hearing the door open, but the kids had and they ran towards it, cling and trying to climb over the new face that had entered into the building. Nano grumbled at hearing the commotion when not only did he see the missing child, but he was tied at the waist, which made him raise an eyebrow before he quickly glared at the man that had brought him back.

"**Thank you for bringing him back, but honestly? Tying him up and walking him like a dog? A goat!? That's not humane**." He growled as he walked over, undid the robe, making the boy squeal happily and ran into the room, the kids running afterwards, which made him sigh faintly. Yep, he had to really clear his mind and relax himself as he shifted a bit on one foot and then the other as he looked over at Krist and sighs, arms crossing over his chest as his crimson eyes glanced over him. He wasn't too thrilled about what the other was going to tell him on the reason why he brought the boy over like he did, not knowing that he'd probably get a mouth full for letting the boy wander off.

This was a place that Kristof had no intentions of ever visiting. He knew it existed and where it was located, but that was about it. Having no interest in children, and borderline disliking them, there was no reason for him to be here...None up until the little brat had wandered into his classroom, disturbing his peace. Perhaps he could have escaped by shifting forms, but in the past, he'd learned that children were strangely agile and quick...And his much smaller, fuzzier form would have been just asking to be tortured by small hands. So, he was forced to lead the kid back to the daycare, using the rope to keep a safe distance between him and those sticky hands, snotty nose, and anything else that he disliked about children.

What he wasn't expecting though was the flood of small bodies that practically ran him to the ground the moment he opened the door to push the missing child back inside of the daycare. He hadn't been able to make a clean break, and he was struggling to stay on his feet as the small bodies swarmed around him, pushing him back and forth. He'd tried so hard to avoid one child, and here he was, overwhelmed by more than he ever wanted to imagine. He hadn't even had a chance to let go of the rope, or even untie him. He couldn't even reach it, and could feel the fibers wrapping around him. It had sounded like a good idea at first, but now, he was regretting it.

He was in the process of trying to squirm out of the mass of children when he heard the other male's voice. It wasn't until the children that had been previously swarming him raced into another room that he let out a sigh, trying to wrap the rope up and fix his now rumpled clothes. "**I don't like kids. I don't like them being near me, touching me, or wandering into my classroom when I am trying to rest**." He wasn't thrilled about having to come here, and to have his methods questioned? Well, he'd gotten the kid back here in one piece, right? "**Maybe if he hadn't wandered off, I would have had to bring him back like this**..." Or even better, if the kid had found someone else's classroom. But no, he'd stumbled into Krist's, and now the shifter was here after returning him. It was more than most could ask of him at this point.

The deathwalker remained where he was, his expression was no doubt nothing good at hearing the other's words which made a slight growl escape from his throat. Jesus, so he's one of those guys, huh? Terrific, that's all he needed right now! Another thing he wasn't liking was how he was giving him a lecture of some kind about being more on his toes, which really pissed him off even more causing him to inch a bit closer to him, a slight snort escaped from his throat.

"**Oh please. I'm the only one here, so taking care of 20 children isn't easy. It's not my fault that they won't hire more people for this job. Sorry for your inconvience but they are just children. Innocent lives who look up to those older then themselves to protect them, cherish them. How dare you stand there and talk horrible banter. You were a child once, were you not**?" Oh, he had touched a nerve alright and it was boiling within Nano's body, his hands turned into his fists, his crimson eyes were flaring with the desire to really kick him around or at least talk some kind of sense to him.

Nano shifted a bit more, shaking his head as he looked up at the other male, no doubt easily seeing that he was older then him by quite a few years but it didn't scare him for in reality, Nano's soul - true being was older then anything on this planet, besides the planet its self. He was so flared up that he didn't hear the giggling and screaming of excitment until he heard the pitter padder behind him as the kids came running out of the classroom and without thinking, Nano quickly pushed his body against the other man's.

"**No, Kyle ... Emma, Chris, ...Luna, Tricia, Luke! Go outside**!" He started calling out names to the kids as they tried to get past their teacher to play on the new person that had joined them. Hearing outside, they squealed and started to run out the door towards the playground. Of course as they took off, it caused the raven head to be pressed further against the other man, which Nano didn't realize until all the kids were gone and they remained in the hallway.

Nano sighed, a soft smile came over his lips as he looked up at Krist, which his eyes slightly narrowed a bit as he looked at him closely, actually realizing that he was ... attractive. Something that he really wasn't able to focus until now and without realizing it, hands resting on the older man's shoulders, he had leaned up and pressed his lips firmly against the other before he pulled back. Wait, what!? What the hell caused him to do that!? It hit him and it hit him hard within a few seconds at realizing what he did, making him take a few steps back, his bangs hiding his face as he cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side.

"**I'm sorry for any inconvience, along with little Michael. But I, I do thank you for bringing him back safe**." He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that his body was warming as he turned around and headed into his office. Thankfully the playground was attached to the door the kids had left from and it was surrounded by a strong fence to keep them in. No need to worry about kids escaping again - at least for now. Right now, he just needed to calm himself, get himself back to normal and jesus christ! What the hell was he thinking!? What caused him to kiss him!? Someone was talking badly about children to begin with?

Not this again. How many people had started ranting at him because he simply disliked being around children? Could anyone seriously blame him? They were sticky, smelly, messy, loud, little monsters. He didn't dare to think what one, much less the whole pack of them, would do to his home if they invaded. He had things that were priceless...First edition books, maps, precious objects that he had obtained when he was a student, during exchange trips that he'd taken full advantage of. Why did everyone seem to think he was a horrible person because he wasn't a fan of children.

Of course, he had been a child himself. But he was sure he wasn't one of those crazed monsters. He'd always been kind of the quiet one. Sure, he made plenty of trouble, but he was the puppet master, the one pulling the strings when it came to pranks that were pulled by his peers. He didn't doubt that his own teachers knew he was behind much of the trouble his classmates had gotten into, and even went so far as to let him know through warnings, but he was the sort that had always remembered to keep his own hands clean of any incidents that resulted in a visit to the headmaster's office or a call home to his parents. But just because he had been a child didn't mean he had to be a fan of them now that he had grown up. That was why he didn't teach lower levels of history. Sure, the eagerness to learn was there, but so were the little bundles of uncontrollable energy.

He was just about to respond to the other male's ranting when he saw the pack start heading towards the both of them, no doubt on a mission to get him to join in some game...Or just make him their living jungle gym. What he hadn't expected was the younger male's body to be pressed back against him, pushing him back against the wall. His body instantly stiffened. It wasn't the fact that he hated being touched...No, that wasn't it at all. He just didn't like being taken off guard, and there was the fact that one of those creatures might make it through the other male's intended form of protection. As soon as they were outside, Krist expected the other male to back up, to give him space, not to stand there looking up at him, and then reaching up to kiss him.

One could almost count the neurons that were trying to start firing in his brain as he just stood there, staring at the other male through his glasses. It was almost like a countdown. Three...Two...One...Ignition. A bit of color started to drift up to his cheeks, his eyes following as the other male not only took a step back, but also seemed to hide behind his bangs. The shifter was still just standing there though, almost as if he had no reaction. He didn't have much of a physical one, but the gears inside his head were turning away at a fairly rapid pace, trying to sort it all out.

It had been a long time since anyone made the first move towards him. Most just found his almost brooding silence intimidating and would just admire him from afar if they had any interest in him. And often, their fantasies went unknown and never came true, as Krist hadn't thought much about any sort of relationship, certainly not since he'd started teaching here. He had slipped into his lone wolf state and tended to avoid any opportunities that might lead to a potential relationship. It didn't mean he was inexperienced. No, he'd had his share of flings and short-termed lovers when he was younger. And he was certainly far from being a virgin. None of which why he just seemed to be standing there.

It wasn't until the older male started to head back into some office that was hidden inside the daycare that he reached out to grab his wrist, to pull him back. This was probably a mistake, but certainly not that big of one, not one that he couldn't handle. And it had been a long time. "**You shouldn't start something you don't plan to finish**..."

It wasn't like Nano to make a move himself, okay; that was probably wrong. There's been quite a few times he had made a first move, but this sudden? No, that wasn't like him. He was the type to first watch, to study first before approaching and even then, he'd get to know the person better. If things seemed to be going in the way he thought would be suitable to continue, he'd make the first move if the other hadn't yet. But this, this was something that wasn't like him at all. Was it the way the other looked at being pressed against the wall? The warmth of his body? His eyes? How he carried himself? What drove him to make such a brash decision like that? It confused him, but what confused him even more was what happened next. The last thing he expected was having his wrist ceased as it was and not just that, but what the other said afterwards, which caused him to stiffen a bit at being grabbed.

That was something he really wasn't expecting was to be as grabbed as such, but the words really blew him out of the water, causing the pink hue appeared to lightly deepen even more, his bangs keeping his face hidden away from the other's face. What was this sense, this scent? Was, was this guy for real? Was the man going to take this further? But what about the children? When will they end up coming in? The last thing that he wanted was having numerous children seeing such adult actions and he was still on duty, wasn't he? That was against the rules and regulations of any working place and he wasn't going to break such rules. But, feeling and sensing the other's body changing slightly was starting to cause his own to respond as well, but would the other wait for another hour? It wasn't like Nano to go out and do a one night stand, but ... this, it really has been quite a while for himself and he had to say, for an older male, Krist was quite a looker indeed. Nanosuke inched closer, his hands gripped the other's shirt as he pressed his body firmly against his own as he leaned up, pressing his lips firmer against Krist's along with his body before pulling back slowly.

"**Can you wait an hour? I'm not to break the law when I'm on duty. I'll meet you anywhere and I promise, it'll be worth your while**." He wasn't sure if the other would take the bait or not, but it'd be worth a shot, right? It's the least he could do, right? For causing him so much trouble with the kids?

Whether or not this was like the younger male, to make a sudden first move, the shifter had determined that he liked it. He got tired of having to do all the work, chasing someone around, or having some shy little thing come up and stumble his way through just asking him out for coffee or something like that. He missed this, though usually he and the other person had been drinking. Alcohol sure made a person brave...And made them do stupid things. Which was part of the reason he had quit drinking a number of years ago. Now, his only vices seemed to be his cigarettes and the sugary treats he throughly enjoyed. But to have someone out of the blue make the first move on him, he couldn't help but join in.

He half expected the daycare attendant to pull his arm free and apologize, or make some comment about how Krist should have been ashamed of himself. But the other's reaction was quite pleasant to watch. The color from the older male's cheeks had long faded, a small breech of his usually cold exterior. He'd just been caught off guard, that was all. But to see the other male start to blush, to hide behind those bangs...Oh, he was playing shy now? This little babysitter was actually quite adorable. He usually didn't do the cute and cuddly thing, but there was something about the younger male, something that made Krist feel like he had more surprises to show him than a quick kiss and then a shy face. It was like a mystery, and he liked mysteries.

As the other male moved close again, his hand let go of his wrist, instead moving to wrap around the other's lower back, to hold him tight against his body as he shifted to deepen the kiss. It definitely had been a long time, he could tell by the way his own body was reacting just from a couple of kisses. The moment that Nano moved back from him a second time, one corner of the shifter's lips slowly lifted, a small smirk sliding onto his face. "**An hour**..." He'd wait, though not here. Being here would just ruin his mood. Nothing ruined a good time like a bunch of screaming children. "**Don't be late**." And with that, he reached out to ruffle the younger male's hair as he turned away, heading back the way he had originally came, minus one child in tow.

He certainly wasn't going to linger around here, but he wasn't going back to his classroom either. No, he decided he'd go do something he enjoyed for a little while, and hour really wasn't that long. But he could do a little bit. And so began one of his hobbies. He moved around the academy's campus, occasionally stopping to read some little plate on a statue or building, usually nothing more than the name or the date it was built. Places like this had so much history, much of it which went ignored, forgotten, or just unknown to the population that lived near it. He hadn't become a history teacher because it was easy...No, he enjoyed looking at the past, studying what happened. He always had. While the other boys were engaged in some time tested game of strength and skill, he was busy watching on the sidelines, comparing it to the ancient athletic competitions that he had read about.

A humming in his pocket was the sign that his little excursion was over. Well, technically, he had a little time, but he had purposely given himself a grace period. He wasn't some randy university student who was in it only for the sex. No, he had grown out of that, and had started wanting a deeper connection with the people he slept with. Perhaps that was why it had been so long. He retrieved a pair of coffees from a small little shop, his loaded down with as much sweetener as he could manage, to cut the bitterness was the excuse that he always used. He was much more conservative with the milk and sugar when it came to the second, since he wasn't sure exactly how the daycare worker liked it. God, he hoped not black. He unknowingly wrinkled his nose at the thought of the last person he'd slept with who liked their coffee straight...He could always taste it when they kissed. It was never pleasant.

Now was not the time to be lingering on past lovers though, not when he had someone who should be winding up his day watching over the little heathens. He wondered what made a person decide to play babysitter as he made his way back towards the daycare, trying to keep a watch out for any potential escapees. Sure, he probably could handle kids himself, but he preferred not to. His own interests just didn't line up exactly with having children, considering how priceless some of his own possessions were. And then there was his obsessive-compulsive tendencies. Everything had a place, and everything should be in its place...And children would just ruin that perfection that he craved inside his classroom, his small apartment, and his life. He liked things organized, and children made that task rather difficult. A sigh slipped from him as he arrived back at the daycare, leaning back against the building slightly, being sure to keep a distance from the door. Children probably hadn't changed much since he was one, and the moment anyone opened that door, there would be a flood of chaos that he would most definitely want to avoid.

This will end chapter 1. Depending what you guys think, I'll add the second chapter and go from there. If any questions, ect, please send me a pm or email. Or you can contact me through aim: canineskiba or msn: apbtlover44


End file.
